i need you
by nrules
Summary: sakura has been captured to heal sasukes eyes.will sasuke and sakura bond in more ways than one will sakura fall in love again with sasuke, while in the middle of the war. ;  its better than it sounds read read read.some mature scenes  later on.


I do not own naruto so there .for all those lawyers out ther

Its been two weeks since shes been kidnapped and forced to heal the one she despised the most. And now shes stuck in this god forsaken cell far away from home. And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst was having to see that bastard everyday and being forced to help him even after all the wrong hes

done.

To her Naruto and the village and knowing that he didn't feel the least bit guilty. Not even a little. Being forced to help her destroy her home .what would Naruto think of her what would the village think of her.

Woulds she be labeled an enemy to would she be hated by the ones she cares for the didn't know but she did know if that ever happened it would be his fault.

And now here she was trapped in a small cell .Isolated and alone the only things keeping her company were the rats. And the occasional visit from kabuto or Madara but they only came to give her food or or to take her to sasuke for another healing session.

Sakura has tried to escape many time but her efforts were all in vane .the cell that she was in was escape proof . Every time she even try's to summon even a little chakra it just gets absorbed .

The cell was like a

big metal sponge .Trying to escape only resulted in massive migraines, nassia ,and exhaustion it wasn't worth it. If she was going to escape she would need all her chakra .

She took a deep breath,her shoulders slumping down in frustration and defeat. Deciding it was a good idea to sit down, then exhaled.

Closing her eyes while leaning back onto the concrete wall. The wall that kept her trapped in this hell place was cold but nothing could compare to sasukes heart ,or what it used to be now nothing but an ice box.

Sakura thought about the events that happened and the ones that will happen. As she thought sakura shed a tear for her home and her long time friend .It wasnt long before that tear was fallowed by another .Ohh how naive naruto was. Did he really think that he could bring sasuke back.

"im not going to cry,i have to be strong."for naruto ."She quickly wiped her face and got back to her escape stood up one hand on the wall for support. She took another deep breath to clear her up fully she closed her eyes looking through her memories and all her knowledge to try and find a way to get out of this dim place.

Bam it hit her like a ton of bricks. She remembered reading a book about an escaped prisoner. As she started piecing together her escape plan. A huge grin was spreading across her face. She stared waling around the small place lightly knocking on the concrete,trying to find a weak spot.

If he can manage to find one then maybe she can summon up a bit of chakra before the walls absorb it and manage to break through. Her grin only seemed to grow.

This plan managed to give her hope,something that she really needed right now. Her happy moment was interrupted by heavy foot steps. Her smile instantly turned upside down. In all her excitement she failed to remember that it was time for one of sasukes healing seasons .

The bars to her cell opened to reveal a tall man wearing a midnight black cloak with red clouds scattered apon the fabric. The man face was hidden by an orange swirly mask. He had short black hair and looked very intimidating in the dim light."Madara."hissed the young woman she hated the man. He was the one that caused all this unnecessary war.

"well dear sakura chan I would love to stay in chat but sasuke-kun is waiting."she could tell he was smiling. That bastard. Madara slowly moved out of sakura's way extending his hand out in to the hall gesturing for sakura to walk out. The girl quickly but cautiously walked out into the small narrow hallway with Madara fallowing closely behind.

So what do you think. u like if u do than review please thank u

its short but the next will be long

im srry if I made any spelling mistakes english is not my first language. :)


End file.
